


All is fair in love, war and lemonade

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Business Competitors, M/M, Mythomagic, New Neighbors, cuteness, kids being kids, lemonade stands, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 5th - Business CompetitorsRival lemonade stands with new kid across the street.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	All is fair in love, war and lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it would be cute to have Will and Nico have rival lemonade stands XD hahaha kids
> 
> I hope you enjoy

AUctober: October 5th - Business Competitors

Will watched in excitement from his lemonade stand as a moving truck pulled up across the street. After six months of the house being empty, someone was finally moving in. He could only hope that they had kids his age because his two older half-brothers were getting to the age where they didn’t want to play with him anymore. They were both too interested in girls now. Not as in just being friends, but something more like wanting to kiss them. The thought of kissing anyone, honestly, sounded disgusting to his ten year old mind. His eyes darted over to the end of the street where a black SUV had just turned the corner and followed it until it parked in the driveway across the street. 

He smiled to himself when he saw a girl and a boy exit the car and then two adults that must have been their parents. The mother and the daughter had olive skin, dark hair and brown eyes. The father and son had pale skin, dark hair and brown eyes. It was clear that they were all related. The girl looked probably around his brothers’ age, but the boy looked to be his age which was perfect. He would no longer have to beg his mother or father to take him to Cecil’s or Lou Ellen’s houses. If he wanted to play with someone, he had a new friend across the street to play with.

He grabbed a tray and six cups of lemonade to bring to the new family and the movers across the street. His mother always told him to never go introduce yourself to new neighbors without a gift in hand. Lemonade on a hot summers day in Texas sounded like the perfect gift. He checked both ways before he crossed the street with his lemonade gifts in hand.

“Hi,” Will greeted as the six people gathered around the back of the moving truck turned their attention to him. “I’m Will Solace. I live across the street. I brought you some lemonade as a gift to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“Aww,” The woman smiled. “That is so sweet. Perfect for a hot day like today. Thank you.” She picked up one of the cups and took a sip. “It is delicious. Thank you Will. I am Maria and this is my husband Hades. And our two children Bianca and Nico.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Will said politely, his eyes moving to the boy that he hoped would be his friend. “How old are you Nico?” he asked as everyone else started to take a cup of lemonade. 

Nico’s brown eyes focused in on him, “I’m ten.”

“Me too!” Will squealed excitedly. Finally someone he could play with that was close by. “We should be friends.”

Nico smiled at him, “We should.” He took a sip of the lemonade then made a face. “This lemonade is awful. Mom makes it better.”

“Nico!” Maria scolded. “Don’t be rude.” Nico just frowned up at his mother as if she was the one being rude.

Will narrowed his eyes, cheeks puffed out at his mother’s lemonade being insulted. “I’ll have you know I have been running my lemonade stand for two years now every summer. All the people in the neighborhood come to get my mom’s famous lemonade. I even sell it by the pitcher for her. I doubt that you would be able to do that with your mother’s lemonade.”

Nico smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

Will returned the smirk with one of his own, empty tray under his arm, hands on hips. “You bet it is! Get ready to lose.”

“Boys,” Bianca muttered as she rolled her eyes before she grabbed a box with her name on it and took it into the house.

“Mom,” Nico said as he tugged on her shirt. “When can we make a bunch of lemonade so I can win?”

Maria chuckled, “Once we get everything in the house and unpacked, Nico.”

“Okay!” Nico shouted as he ran to the truck to start helping move the boxes. “Get ready to have a new favorite lemonade stand!” He shouted towards Will as he ran inside with a box in his arms.

Will just shook his head knowing there was no way he could lose this. Everyone loved him and his mother’s lemonade. He might not have made a friend, but a rival sounded like fun too. He went back across the street where his mother was standing there waiting for him, a big smile on her face.

“Did you make a new friend?” Naomi asked.

“No,” Will grinned. “ A business competitor!”

***

Will grinned at Nico from across the street. So far he had been winning their lemonade stand competition. He knew the neighborhood and his neighbors well. Knew that sometimes delivering it in person worked better than just sitting in the sun all day. Something Nico didn’t quite understand yet. Still, he wasn’t winning by much considering that everyone was trying to welcome the new family to the neighborhood and would politely buy some of Nico’s lemonade while they were at it. Everyday before dinner they would add up their dollars to see who made the most. Will always had a few extra dollars. 

Today was an exceptionally hot day, and even with the umbrella his mother brought outside for shade he was still hot. One look back across the street and he noticed that Nico looked especially miserable considering that his usually pale skin looked to be reddening. Will didn’t even see him put on sunscreen, an absolute necessity in somewhere like Texas. So he swallowed his pride and ditched his lemonade stand with a tube of sunscreen in hand. 

“You should really put on some sunscreen.” Will said as he offered the sunscreen to Nico.

“I did before I came out here,” Nico stated with a flat glare.

“My moms says you are supposed to reapply it after a couple of hours.” Will informed with a small smile.

“What are you, the sunscreen police?” Nico asked with a frown.

Will chuckled, “No, but you look a little red already.” He offered the sunscreen again. “Can’t have my lemonade competitor not be able to come out tomorrow because you got too sunburned today.”

“Fair point,” Nico sighed as he snatched the sunscreen from Will’s hand, opened it and started to put it on. “How can you stand living here? It is so hot. Does the sun ever go away?”

Will laughed, “Sometimes, but it is summer so the sun is supposed to be out. I love the sun.”

“But you have shade,” Nico pointed out as he waved his hand across the street.

“We could call it quits today,” Will suggested with a smile. “As much as I love the sun, today is too hot.”

“I feel like I’m melting,” Nico complained miserably. “But I am determined to beat you.”

“You can win today,” Will smiled. “How about we go inside and play some games instead?”

“Giving up already?” Nico asked with a smirk.

Will laughed, “We are still competing against each other, but every so often we can take a break. What do you say?”

“Fine,” Nico agreed. “Only if you admit I won today because you quit.”

“Fine by me,” Will smiled. “How about I help you clean up and then you help me clean up? It will go faster.” Nico nodded as he started to organize everything to clean it up. Will helped Nico with the task of taking everything inside. Then Nico helped Will with his lemonade stand. It was decided that since Will’s mother had to go run errands that Will would stay at Nico’s house a bit. 

When he stepped into Nico’s room for the first time he was in awe with how much Greek mythology and pirate stuff he had. The way the room was decorated was that half of it was dedicated to pirates while the other half was dedicated to Greek gods and goddesses. His eyes honed in on a small bookshelf with a bunch of Mythomagic figures on it. He had given up the game a couple of years ago because his brothers wouldn’t play it with him and neither did his tow best friends. All of them were much more interesting in video games than card and board games. They even argued that the best board and card games were even made into video games so you could still have all the fun, but not of the clean up. Even save the game to finish later without the fear of it being messed up. Still, Will loved being around a table or on the floor playing it like how it was supposed to be. 

“Do you play Mythomagic?” Will asked curiously.

“Do you?” Nico asked shyly as if he was afraid to admit something.

“I used to,” Will sighed. “But no one will play with me anymore. My brothers and friends make fun of me for wanting to play it.”

“My sister and cousins make fun of me too.” Nico said with a small smile.

“We can play together!” Will shouted in excitement. “Oh! Tomorrow we can move our competing lemonade stands next to each other and play while we wait for customers!”

“That sounds like fun!” Nico agreed with a bright smile. “I’ll beat you at lemonade sales and Mythomagic!”

“You wish!” Will laughed as he looked out Nico’s window. His mother’s car was still in the driveway meaning she hadn’t left yet to run errands. “I’ll go get my cards right now!”

“You’re funeral,” Nico smirked. Will just rolled his eyes as he darted out of Nico’s room, down the stairs and out the door. His mother was just coming out as he ran up to her.

“Oh Will,” Naomi smiled. “Are you coming with me instead of playing with your friend?”

“Nope!” Will panted. “I just need to get my Mythomagic cards so I can show Nico I can beat him at lemonade sales and Mythomagic.”

Naomi laughed, “Okay. Make it quick.” Will nodded as he ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room to grab his cards. Once he had them in hand he ran back to Nico’s house. Even though Nico was his business competitor, Will felt that this could also be the start of a new friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking at ending it after the first part, but I felt it was too short. So I added the second part. I really hope it still works and everyone liked it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
